Defiant Order
Defiant Order is one of the premier PVP guilds in Darkfall. Many members of Defiant Order are highly skilled and aggressive PVPers. (With the Exception of Anselm Williams, former Bloodstone SG who is probably the worst PVPer ever to lead a Darkfall clan over 50 members for an entire year in server history, by his own admission) Ateerix Drax, for example, has been known to be able to defeat well known PVP players using a laptop with no external mouse, only a trackpad. Silvron was known for devoloping combat tactics that Eubo, Zron and Darkside perfected. Jozen is known to be one of the best seige callers in the game. Snaxx was the champion of Skar but this often disputed by members of the clan. Defiant Order was founded by Silvron Arcannas, Fenrir Coldham and Sanura Firestarter because Silvron's RL buddy Anselm Williams requested that Bloodstone Syndicate (the clan they were all members of) be retired due to the clan's mission changing so drastically. Defiant Order is known throughout the server as fair and honorable, but skilled fighters, who don't whine or complain when they lose. If you fight someone from D.O., expect a good fight. Even if you win, don't expect D.O. to whine about it as they are known for their professional reputation as PVP gamers. DFWA Defiant Order was invited to move to Ruby and be in DFWA. To do this they were required to sell Longmarch but allowed to keep Skaranibben and the clan accepted. Defiant order sold Longmarch and spent a few weeks on Ruby before the alliance broke apart. Eventually Defiant Order returned to live out of it's hamlet Skaranibben, forging an alliance with RIP. Sanura Firestarter, Silvron and Fenrir resign. The age of Jozen and Darkside begin. A month or so after this break-up Sanura Firestarter decides to quit Darkfall. The following month Silvron and Fenrir quit the clan for Eve. The clan's most active officers Darkside Avenger and Jozen Hunt take over clan leadership. Zron Hunt, Thrax Raxmak, Lady Death and Eubo Stonehurst begin to take more active officer leadership roles. Thrax and Zron eventually fill in as interim SGs in the absence of Jozen and Darkside. Then old members began to return. Bleys, Myla Gray, Ateerix, Knuggs and others who quit BSS back in the day to form Aslyum merge back into Defiant Order at the request of Eubo Stonehurst. This influx of experienced players makes Defiant Order a force to be feared. Hogar Steeltoe becomes a SG at Jozen and Darksides request and leads the clan to new glory. Foxfire Lockheart, who was not seen since EU also joins Defiant order. Dark Matos becomes a well known member of Defiant Order. FU alliance Defiant order is invited to move into Hal'Kali by Dominion and after one failed siege attempt a second attempt captured the fort. Defiant Order, RIP, Dominion, Savages, and a few other clans formed the FU alliance. Devante a clan member who was minipulated by Honor Gaurd into betraying Bloodstone returns to Eubo to play in Defiant Order. Eubo become the glue for the entire clan. Dunfor also starts playing more. The "No Drama" years Following this under various changing leaders (Jozen, Eubo, Foxfire Lockheart, Zron, Crimson, and Darkside) Defiant Order consistantly remained one of the reputiable forces in Darkfall. Defiant Order member Dunfor has proclaimed the clans intentions to participate in Darkfall Unholy wars. Silvron Returns, disagrees with Asylum merger Silvron and Fenrir return to help lead the clan in Unholy wars but disagree with the decision to incorporate members from Asylum into the roster. Basically he doesn't get along with Knuggs and Ateerix. Anselm acknowledges that Asylum was formed out of officers who were unhappy with his leadership of the now defunct Bloodstone Syndicate but since merging into Defiant Order they have been an asset to the group. Anslem advises Silvron to drop the issue to keep the clan united but Silvron doesn't listen. Silvron tries to stage a coup d'etat since the rest of leadership doesn't agree with his opinions on the Asylum merger deal but the coup is unsuccessful. Fenrir leaves out of support of Silvron. Anselm briefly assists Silvron in his coup but ultimately asks to rejoin D.O. and is accepted. Darkside and Jozen become the undisputed leaders of Defiant Order once again and the merger with Asylum that Eubo negotiated remains in effect. Afterwards Defiant Order putters on in Unholy wars for a year or so but nothing significant happens... Meeting in Person Although they don't play much games together anymore in Summer of 2014 a number of clan members met each other in person in Indiana.